


Haunted Houses and School Dances

by sharkboyz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Autumn, Crushes, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkboyz/pseuds/sharkboyz
Summary: “I just wish he’d ask me already, you know? We’re dating, so it doesn’t have to be big but I like attention.”-Donghyuck and Renjun are working a haunted house, just trying to get through the night with some casual conversation.Somehow, things escalate. Don't ask... they won't have an answer.





	Haunted Houses and School Dances

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend! I hope Abby liked it uhhh

“I just wish he’d ask me already, you know? We’re dating, so it doesn’t have to be big but I like attention.” Donghyuck looked over the operation table, covered in blood and torn apart (fake) limbs. Renjun was dressed in a nurses outfit, similar to a candy stripe but it was overalls instead of a dress. He was also covered in fake blood with a pair of surgical scissors in his hand. Donghyuck was dressed in a similar fashion, only he was a “mad doctor” dressed in black ripped jeans, a light blue scrub t-shirt, a lab coat, covered in fake blood. He had one of those cheesy head mirror pieces which made his hair stick up all over the place. It really added to the look, that mad hospital set they were in.

Renjun shrugged, “Yeah but Jaemin probably thinks because you’re dating that it’s an unspoken rule, that he doesn’t have to ask you for that reason. Maybe you should just ask him,” He replied, holding up his hand as they heard footsteps approaching. Donghyuck grabbed a fake leg, and waved it in the air as he and Renjun screamed to freak out the already scared teens. They ran through the set, and went back to talking once they went into the classroom setting.

“I asked him out, I’m the reason we’re dating. It’s his turn now, that’s how it works.” Donghyuck said it like it was obvious, but Renjun disagreed. “I asked Jisung out and I asked him to the autumn dance, your logic--” Donghyuck interrupted the other, “my logic is sound, Nurse Huang.” He rolled his eyes, “Ten texted me, big crowd coming.”

After the crowd left, they resumed their conversation. “Wanna get Whataburger later? I think the whole west wing is going,” Renjun asked, sitting down on the table. “Sure, I don’t see why not. Is the dollhouse set going? They freak me out and I know everyone is going to be too tired to change before we leave.”

Renjun laughed, an exaggerated and almost evil sounding one. Donghyuck gave him a weird look, a ‘ _ why on god would you do that?’  _ look. “Someone heard it and it scared them, I can feel it. Anyway, I don’t think so. If anyone from that set goes it’ll be Chenle and we love Chenle, so it doesn’t matter. Sure you won’t ask Jaemin to the autumn dance?” Now it was Donghyucks turn to laugh, “Subtle change in subject, geez. Too scared to talk about your crush?” He teased Renjun, poking him with the prop leg he was holding. “Shut up, Hyuck. I do  _ not  _ have a crush on my boyfriend's best friend. So it’s best you shut up about it, kapeesh?” Renjun was most certainly threatening, but Donghyuck wouldn’t have any of it. “Kapeesh? What is this? The godfather? Anyway, you could tell Jisung, you’re both poly. Hell he might even feel the same as you,” He put the thought out there, which caused Renjun to grab the fake leg and start hitting him with it, distracting them from the three teens that just walked in. “You! Dumbass! Absolute! Idiot! Thinking!” Renjun said with each whack, which really drove the point that Donghyuck was in idiot in.

_ “How dedicated are these people?!”  _ One of the guys yelled as they ran past, the other two following right behind them. “Renjun you’ve scarred those poor kids for the rest of their lives! So shut the fuck up!” Renjun stopped, and Donghyuck was able to fully stand up again. He went to grab the leg, and Renjun backed up and held it up threatening to hit him again. “Renjun, give me the leg. Now.” Donghyuck held out his hand, and Renjun took another step back with that ‘one more step and you’re getting it’ look. Donghyuck didn’t care, though. He grabbed onto the foot and wrestled Renjun with it, “Ask Jaemin to the autumn dance and I’ll tell Jisung how I feel about Chenle-- deal?” Donghyuck groaned, “fine. I’ll ask him by the end of the week if he doesn’t ask me. Also, I’m glad you finally came to terms with your crush on Chenle. You’ve been in denial for so long I was starting to get worried,” He smiled, to which Renjun flipped him off for a brief second. “Bath and body works is having an autumn sale tomorrow to you wanna go?” Renjun asked while messing with one of the prop drills. “Yeah, sure. I just got paid yesterday, maybe I can get something nice for Jaemin.” 

The night went by like the haunted house usually does, scare people, talk, scare people, talk, repeat. It was fun though, he and Renjun made a great team. “We’re almost closing, right--” Footsteps. Suddenly, Donghyuck had an idea. “Watch this,” he mouthed, looking at Renjun before hiding behind the wall of the doorway. He jumped out, yelling in the guys face with a fake chainsaw in his hand. That’s when he got a punch to the face. He fell on the ground, losing grip on the chainsaw. “Hyuck! Oh my god!” Donghyuck held his face, he was  _ definitely  _ getting a black eye in the morning. His head was spinning, and his eye hurt like a bitch. Jaemin was leaning over him, “Are you okay?” Jaemin asked, but Donghyuck was still in a daze. A few moments of silence and a groan later, “autumn dance?” Hyuck asked, smiling while he held his eye.

“No fair!” Renjun yelled, he could hear him throw down his props and run over to the two. “You said at the end of the week you’d ask Jaemin, I don’t even know what I’ll say to Jisung!”

“You’re breaking up with Jisung?” Jaemin asked, voice laced with surprised. “Ew, no, who would do that?” From what Donghyuck could see Renjun was eyeing Jaemin like rotten fruit. “Oh, Ten just texted. Everyone’s out, besides Jaemin but we know you, so that doesn’t really matter.” Renjun leaned against the wall, looking at them. “Deal is still the same, I have until the end of the week. Anyway, I gotta go to Whataburger, maybe I’ll see you guys there? Bye!” With that, Renjun headed out of the set and towards the exit. “Glad to know he’s concerned about me,” Donghyuck sat up, smiling at Jaemin. “Wanna get out of here? I think I need some ice or something, like in the movies.” Jaemin laughed at that, “Yeah okay, let’s go.”

They went for a walk, the haunted house was downtown and it was always very pretty during autumn. Donghyuck held the ice pack to his eye where Jaemin punched him, it still hurts but not as bad. “I never got an answer,” He began, looking at Jaemin. “About what?” He wondered, stopping on the sidewalk and facing Donghyuck. “About the autumn dance, you never answered me.”

Jaemin started laughing, shaking his head “I thought that was a joke! Aren’t we going together? I mean, we are boyfriends,” Jaemin reasoned, grabbing Donghyucks free hand and intertwining their fingers. “Yes, Lee Donghyuck, my boyfriend, I will  _ obviously  _ go to the autumn dance with you.”

Donghyuck grinned, “another thing you should do is make some of that blueberry cheesecake for my mom, she’s already on the fence about you in general nevermind the you that gave me a black eye a week and a half before the autumn dance,”

“You’re saying your mom wouldn’t care if it were after the autumn dance?” Jaemin questioned with a very smart ass remark. “She obviously would, but I’ll explain what happened she’ll get it. She likes you, by the way. She’s just very over protective.” He began to walk again, and Jaemin followed. “So you wanna help me make the cheesecake?” Donghyuck chuckled, “Yeah, if you want to burn your house down.”

“If it means I get to spend time with you, sure, why not?”

“Too cheesy, stop talking like right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Das it I hope you guys liked it!!!


End file.
